


31 MPREG!Puck Drabbles

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Glee
Genre: 31 Days of Puckurt Drabbles, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Crossover, Drabble Collection, Fairy Tales, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Prostitution, Schmoop, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of MPREG drabbles for the puckurt community's 31 Days of Puckurt Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah shouldn't be too worried about having his bad ass card revoked.

If anyone knew just how much he loved the feeling of his twin boys kicking, Puck would probably have his bad ass card revoked. Noah had to admit if his high school self could see what a girl he had become, he would probably kicked his own ass. Just the thought of carrying two little pieces of him and his husband, Kurt, inside of him brought tears to his eyes.

Thankfully, Kurt was willing to look the other way when he became over emotional or binged on mint chocolate chip ice cream. But that was hormones and stuff. And if he cried as soon as his husband's back was turned over the fact that Kurt got both their babies miniature knitted Mohawk hats, Noah wasn't going to blow up his own spot.

So yeah, he might not be the same guy who threw slushies at nerds and threw Jacob Ben Israel into the dumpster but carrying twin... yeah that was totally bad ass.


	2. Gluing Back The Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes life isn't fair and sometimes the universe makes up for what you have lost.

Life was never fair, it was lesson Noah Puckerman should have learned a long time ago. He thought he had the perfect life. After high school, he had gotten the hell out of Ohio and made something of himself in New York City. No one would ever guessed that Noah “the Lima Loser” Puckerman would become child psychologist, who volunteered for the Trevor Project during his free time.

They also never expected him to fall in love and marry Blaine Anderson, Broadway's newest sensation. Noah had been in his second year at NYU when Kurt's ex-boyfriend came into his life and turned it upside down. Theirs was a whirlwind romance; dating for only six months and getting married in a quickie ceremony in Las Vegas. It might have been crazy but it worked for them. Five years later, however, everything changed in Noah's life.

Blaine had just got the lead in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying when Noah started throwing up in the morning. One doctor's appointment later, he found out that he was two months pregnant. Happy, Noah couldn't wait to tell Blaine the good news.

He was about to leave the doctor's office to go to the subway when Rachel Ray's show was interrupted by a special news report. As violent images splashed across the screen, the news reporter broke the story of Blaine Anderson's brutal mugging. In one brief moment as his husband was exiting the Al Hirschfeld Theatre, a knife was plugged into Blaine's heart take him away from Noah forever.

Now he was pregnant and alone. The love of his life was gone! After Blaine's funeral, life seem to just pass him by. Nothing seemed to be the same anymore. Until one day, he accidentally spilled a Pumpkin Spice Crème Frappuccino on a vintage Alexander McQueen suit jacket.

“Do you know how much I paid for this?” Asked a voice that brought Noah back to his days at McKinley High School.

“Knowing you, I would say you got a good deal on it from Ebay. It's nice seeing you too, Kurt.”

“Noah? The last time I heard, you married Blaine. How is he doing?”

“I guess Finn hasn't told you... He died three months ago, killed in some senseless robbery.”

“I'm so sorry, Noah,” Kurt said tenderly.

As the two caught up, they traded stories of everything that had happened to them since high school. From that day forward, little by little the fashion designer began gluing the pieces of Noah's heart back together by just being a friend.

As months faded into a year, the relationship became something more. It hadn't been easy at first and there were still things around their penthouse apartment that reminded him of Blaine but Kurt's love had brought him back from the brink of depression.

Their relationship in many ways was different than the one Noah had with his husband. Kurt always made sure he came first and went to every single sonogram appointment with him. And when Gabriel was finally born, Kurt spoiled him to death. Nothing was more important to the other man than Noah and the little boy with Blaine's eyes and Noah's curly brown hair.

After past pain had finally faded and happy ones replaced them, Kurt and Noah were married in a small wedding in front of their family and friends. And when Noah found out he was pregnant a second time, the universe had finally smiled down on him as his husband made love to him in celebration of the news of their new addition to the Hummel-Puckerman family.


	3. Karma Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes karma bits Noah Puckerman in the ass.

Sitting there in the cold, sterile examination room of his pediatrician's office, Puck got the biggest shock of his life. It has been exactly two week since he seemed to turn a permanent shade of green as he throw up his waffles yet again. Unfortunately, not being able to keep his Eggos down had been happening way too often. And that shit doesn't taste good coming up a third time so Puck went to see his awesome doctor, Dr. Booth. After being poked and prodded, the big, beefy man took a look at his results.

Surprised, Dr. Booth turned to him and said, “Congratulations, you're pregnant.”

“Shit, how I am going to tell Kurt,” Puck blurted out.

He knew that he should have been more careful, especially since he was born with that damn mutation that was only common in 9% of the world's male population. But getting pregnant had been the last thing on Puck's mind. All that mattered at the time was that Kurt was hot and wanted have a little fun at Rachel's party.

It had been the best one night stand of his life. Now, however, he had a bun in the oven and Kurt had a steady boyfriend.

Fuck, karma sucked! He knew he would have to tell Kurt eventually but first he had a curly haired preppy boy to scare away.


	4. Why Being a Wizard is NOT Always Bad Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a wizard is not all it's cracked up to be.

Honestly Noah didn't know how these things happened to him. One day he was invited to become a student at the Hogwarts School of Magic and the next he was getting sorted into Hufflepuff. He honestly didn't know why that damn hat didn't put him into an awesome house like Gryffindor or Slytherin. Those houses were bad ass but no, Puck was now stuck with a bunch of dweebs while his boyfriend, Kurt, was mixing it up with his fellow Gryffindors. How was he suppose to get his mack on with his Princess living in another dormitory and the school being closed up like Fort Knox?

Plus that stupid Harry Potter kid was a real cock-blocker. The last time he was able to get his groove on with Kurt, the nerdy, Choose One walked in on them doing it at the Shrieking Shack. That wasn't the worst part of being a wizard, however. The thing that totally fucking suck about being able to do magic was the fact he was four month pregnant with Kurt's kid and horny as all hell.

He knew he shouldn't have had all those Buttered Beers. He felt they were to blame for his current predicament. That and the fact Kurt Hummel, awesome Gryffindor keeper, was really hot and Puck couldn't keep his hands off his boyfriend. So he was in a pickle. Not only was he unable to find time with his honey to tell him the good news and get laid but now that freaky Harry Potter kid had caused Hogwarts to go on a lock down. Meaning he was stuck in his dormitory listening to his fellow student gush about their studies.

Yeah, sometimes being a wizard sucked.


	5. Heartbreak and Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is always heartache that goes along with finally being happy.

Exhausted from five rounds of rigorous sex, Puck laid between his two lovers in their gigantic bed. They had been celebrating the fact that after three years of trying, Noah was finally pregnant. It had been a long road for the three of them but after receiving the news they were finally going to fathers, Kurt and Blaine lavished their husband with attention.

Relaxing next to the men he loved, Puck remembered it hadn't always this way. There was a time that Puck was solely apart of Kurt and Blaine's relationship to keep it from getting stale. He was their boy toy; only receiving a booty call text when then they were feeling adventurous. They solely sought him for their own pleasure, not realizing Noah had gone and fallen in love with the both of them.

So after months of being used, he decided he had enough and left Ohio. Noah had been tired of wanting something so bad only to get it snatched away. He knew it was only a matter of time before Kurt and Blaine got bored with him. So he did the leaving for them. Noah believed deserved something better than that. He wanted more than what they were able to give him.

He needed to be seen as someone worth more than an occasional fling. His dreams were of a family and love so he went in search of those things. Noah, however, never found what he was looking for. He had only come back to Lima, more broken than he was before. He never expected for Kurt and Blaine to pick up the pieces.

His disappearance had made them realize that they were nothing without Noah. It was like a piece of them was missing. So when he came back, they made it their mission to show him just how much they loved him. Kurt and Blaine would do anything to make Noah realize how much they wanted him.

So after months of wooing and romantic dates, his walls came crumbling down. Noah began to believe in his dream once again. This time around it was different and they made gentle love to him when they were together. Each moment they spend with each other, Kurt and Blaine showed Noah just how special he was to them. He was theirs.

Finally, a proposal later the threesome moved to New York to start their family. They had been married for a year, when they had found out that Noah was carrying the mutation that allowed 9% of the world's male population to be able to get pregnant. They were ecstatic after hearing the good news.

However, after a couple of years of no pregnancy, the threesome reluctantly decided to give up. It was in that exact moment when the two men finally began relaxed without all the baby pressure that Kurt and Blaine were successful in getting their beloved husband pregnant.

Finally, everything Noah had ever dreamed of had come true.


	6. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck has news that could changed everything about his relationship with Kurt.

Really Noah should have known better than to get drunk at a party. He tended to be one of those cuddly drunks who latched onto the first guy he saw. This time was no different. He was sloshed and looking for some action.

He was at Rachel Berry's first ever keg party and he had drank his filled of beer and peppermint schnapps before cuddling with the dapper boy from Dalton. As the night progressed, the two slipped away from the rest of the group. A alcohol filled Puck was a horny Puck. That night, drunk kisses were exchanged on Rachel”s Ragged Ann comforter before Blaine rocked Noah Puckerman's world.

Now here he was three months pregnant with the Warbler's baby and a month into his new relationship with Kurt. He had already told Blaine about the baby and he had been surprisingly supportive about Noah keeping it. In fact, he wanted to be apart of the baby's life and Noah wasn't about to deny Blaine the chance to the know his kid, especially after what happened with Beth. Plus, the Warbler had offered to pay for the doctor's bills. So yeah, he was kind of glad Blaine wasn't an asshole.

The only lingering problem was Kurt. They had only started dating but Puck knew he was the one. He had to admit that thanks to his night with Blaine, he realized that he wanted boys just as much as he wanted girls. And even though he wasn't going to admit it, Noah always had a secret crush on Kurt. So he decided to take a chance and ask Kurt out. Thankfully after much groveling, the countertenor had agreed to just one date. Which, because of Puck's awesomeness, lead to them being in a steady relationship.

Now, however, there was a fly in the ointment; the fact he was pregnant with Blaine's baby. Knowing that telling Kurt was the right thing to do, Noah gathered up all his courage and approached his beautiful boyfriend.

“Can we talk?”

Is everything alright, Noah?”

He could only hope that after he told Kurt his news, that things would still be okay between the two of them. No matter what happened, however, Noah knew that the baby would always come first in his life.


	7. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are hurt but there is always starting over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to News

Sweat moistened his hands as Noah faced his boyfriend. Gulping, he looked into beautiful blue eyes and blurted, “I'm pregnant and the baby is Blaine's.”

“I can't believe you would cheat on me with my best friend,” Kurt said angrily, not letting Noah getting a word in edgewise.

He wouldn't even let Puck explain the situation before leaving off in a huff. Instead, he disappeared down the hallway of McKinley High School, leaving Puck all alone. Suddenly it seemed like the world was falling apart around him. Noah couldn't believe that the countertenor didn't think he would remain faithful to him.

Maybe Kurt was just like everyone else he dated. Perhaps he just biding his time with Puck until something better came along. Hurt, Puck tore a page out his notebook and wrote; “for you information, I never cheated on you. Blaine and I hooked up three months before we started dating," before stuffing it into Kurt's locker.

After that there seemed to be an impasse in their relationship. Stubborn, he wouldn't talk to Kurt and the countertenor avoided him as much as possible. While there may have been no official break up, Noah took it as a sign that they were over. It hurt to know that maybe Kurt didn't care about him as much as he cared about his now ex-boyfriend.

As months passed and his belly got a little bigger, Puck tried to move on. He even dated Blaine briefly before realizing things between them would never work out. The Warbler was a sweet kid but he wasn't exactly Puck's type. So he decided they were better off as friends. In fact, slowly but surely Blaine had become his best friend and Noah was glad that the baby would have both parents in his life.

Still, he wished for something he couldn't have; Kurt. The great divide between them had become a chasm, leaving the former lovers on either side of the gap. It wasn't until Noah was into his seventh months of carrying little Benjamin Eli Puckerman-Anderson, that Kurt finally approached him.

“I'm sorry, Noah, I've been an idiot. Can we try again?”

“Why now?”

“I missed you and I realized what a fool I was being. I should have trusted you more. I should have listened to you before jumping to conclusions. I should have never walked away from you because I love you, Noah! I am so sorry for being such a jerk.”

“Are you sure you're ready for this, Kurt? Because if you want me, you have to want the baby as well,” Puck said, forgiving Kurt a little bit too easily (damn baby hormones).

“I never wanted anything more.”

“No, promises that we will go back to the way things were but I'll give you a second chance.”

Puck knew that he might get hurt again but he didn't care. He had Kurt in his arms once again. Things might not be perfect yet between the two of them but he loved Kurt like no other. He only hoped for his sake and little Benjamin's that things would work out with the beautiful countertenor.


	8. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mother told Puck he was special, the government thought so too.

His mother always told him that he was special, capable of things most people weren't. At thirteen years old, Noah learned how unique he was. He had been playing on the roof when he slipped and fell. Breaking his leg on impact he laid there for a moment before his bones magically began to knit them together again. After the accident, his mother explained everything to him.

Thanks to his great grandfather, Noah Puckerman was a mutant with an ability to heal. He also had claws, which he thought was pretty cool. He was proud of who he was but he knew being a mutant was very dangers. So he tried to keep his powers a secret but his father, being a drunken asshole, sold him out to the government for a million dollars.

Military researchers had became interested in the boy when they learned of his abilities. So on the eve of his sixteenth birthday as his mother and sister slept, a team of soldiers abstracted Noah from his home. Bring him to a top secret military base, doctors began to experiment on him day and night. The sessions became a lesson in torture as they coated his bones with adamantium. Pain had become a part of Noah's life as they played god with his body.

Pleased with their results and the fact Noah had lived through the torture of having his entire skeleton infused with adamantium, they decided to go one step further. Creating a womb and fallopian tubes out of his own DNA and cloning, the doctors placed them inside Noah. But not before, fertilizing one of his eggs with the DNA of one Kurt Hummel, a powerful telepath (one that was strong than Professor Xavier).

Making sure the pregnancy would to go term, the doctors watched and waited. The child that came of this experiment, would be the most powerful mutant in the world.


	9. Evil Curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some curses have a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on expanding this universe for my puckurt big bang.

He should have known that his curse had a twist. Sure, Noah had remained a beast for an undetermined amount of years due to getting a pretty fairy pregnant but he thought it all ended the day Kurt had finally admitted that he loved Puck. Clearly he had been wrong. Being a beast was nothing compared to what plagued him now.

In fact, he rather go back to looking like a werewolf than being three months pregnant with Kurt's baby. He knew they shouldn't celebrated so much after his curse had ended. But Noah had been so excited to be human again that he let Kurt fuck him until the cows came home. So he only had himself to blame.

Still he would love to find that bitch fairy, Quinn, and kill her for her idea of revenge.


	10. Key To Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah holds the key to peace for his kingdom.

Prince Noah, heir to the throne of Atlantis and most sought after merman of his kingdom, was in hiding. With his father plotting his murder, his mother made sure that her son was safe. Especially in his condition. Pregnant with the child of a rival kingdom's prince, Queen Ruth knew her son was their only hope for peace. He was the link the bringing kingdoms of Atlantis and Lakewood together, an idea that made Noah's father very angry.

So she secreted her son to King Burt's realm; where she knew Noah's lover, Prince Kurt, would take very good care of him and his unborn son. Once the child was born, then peace would be restored to the waring nations. She prayed that her husband didn't find Noah until then.


	11. Waring Kingdoms and First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love happens even when there is a war going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to Key to Peace

In a room miles away from his beloved kingdom, a sleepless Noah laid in bed next to his new husband. Placing a hand on his growing belly, he smiled knowing his son was safe. His father's assassins would never attempt to go beyond enemy lines to kill the real King of Atlantis. Unfortunately, Eli seemed to have the army under his evil spell causing Noah to go into hiding and his mother to rule in his stead.

The Dowager Queen, Ruth, had been in reign since her father, King Tristan died in a tragic accident. Ruling at the tender age of sixteen, she was well beloved by her people. She ruled fairly and put the needs of her people before her own. Everything changed when Ruth turned eighteen and a young soldier, who was swiftly rising in the ranks of her majesty's army, caught her eye.

Young and handsome, Eli quickly ingratiated himself into the queen's life. Taking advantage of his new status as the captain of the guard, he began to court Ruth. She, of course, was tickled pink that someone of Eli's beauty would pay attention to someone as plain as her. So it didn't take long for Ruth to agree to marry him.

Eli, however, was power hungry. He had his eyes on the throne unaware that reign would be given over to his children and not to him. It wasn't until Noah was born that Eli found out the truth. The law clearly stated that you had to be of Puckerman lineage in order to rule Atlantis. So when his son turned sixteen (the age Ruth had planned on handing the kingdom over to her son), Eli made plans to have one his soldiers assassinate Noah and his wife.

By this time, however, Ruth had learned of her husband's deceit. Through the workings of a very reliable royal spy, Eli's web of lies were revealed. Not only had he never loved her but he was willing to kill her and her son for his own selfish gain. Disgusted with her husband, she knew that he could never find out that she knew the truth. Playing dumb, she sent Noah away from Atlantis before his sixteen birthday.

Claiming that she was in need of the famous Rachel Berry's talent, she sent Noah to find the reclusive mermaid. He had been wondering the seas of Atlantis in search of the diva when he swam into enemy territory. Lakewood had been feuding with his kingdom ever since Eli had came into the picture.

When Ruth first became queen, the two kingdoms had been friendly. In fact, King Burt had planned on asking her (out of duty and friendship) to marry him before meeting his beloved Elizabeth. Ruth and Burt had always been the best of friends until Eli went and declared war on the small realm.

He might have not had power over the kingdom but he had authority over Atlantis' army. Seeing Burt as a threat to his plans to overthrowing the royal government, Eli decided to make the land of Lakewood their new enemy. It was an act that almost broke the betrothal Ruth and Burt had arranged for their sons.

Of the course the two boys never knew of this. Fate, however, was fickled and the day Noah went looking for Rachel was the day he met Kurt. He had been deep into enemy territory when Noah heard the most beautiful voice in all the seven seas. Curious, he swam closer to the heavenly sound only to find Kurt singing with a yellow little flounder named Finn. Enraptured by the mermaid, Noah watched as he performed with his friend.

“You have a lovely voice,” he blurted out, ruining the rest of Kurt's performance.

“You stupid Neanderthal, I was in the middle of teaching Finn my favorite Fishy Gaga song!”

From that day on it was love at first sight, at least for Noah it was. Kurt, however, took a longer to warm up to the boy with a stupid smirk and unfashionable mohawk. With lots of persistence and wooing, Kurt's walls finally crumbled. Agreeing to just one date, he gave Noah a chance.

Within a week, Kurt was glad that he did. Noah was sweet and kind, plus he had a rocking body. Even when he learned that the other mermaid was the prince of Atlantis, Kurt didn't care. Noah was his and he was never going to let go.

So when he learn of Eli's plot to kill his lover and their son, Kurt took matters into his hands. Spiriting the prince away to his kingdom, Kurt secretly married Noah in a private ceremony. This way their kingdoms would always be tied together not matter what Eli did. Finally bonded, he vowed to protect his husband and son, no matter the cost.


	12. The Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The impossible has happened.

When Blaine first entered his kingdom with the one ring and the rest of the Fellowship of the Ring, Noah didn't expect to find love. As the third Marshal of the Riddlemark, he had been too busy looking after his insane uncle and his sister to notice a handsome elf glancing his way. Then there was the whole banishment situation that Noah had to deal with so it wasn't until the Dwarf named Artie proposed a drinking contest with the Elvin prince of Mirkwood, Kurt, that the solider finally noticed the elf's not so subtle flirting.

Five rounds of beer and a joint of dragon weed later, the prince lured the mighty Marshal into bed. Noah, of course, had no arguments in letting Kurt have his way with him. In fact they didn't leave the room until the next morning. So he didn't regret hooking up with the gorgeous elf.

He just didn't expect to find himself pregnant on the day of Finn's coronation. He had been feeling ill after the the wedding ceremony when his new husband decided to call for a healer. Knowing that William of Riverwood was still lingering around Gondor after witnessing the union between the new king of Gondor, Finn, and his daughter, Rachel, Kurt made sure that Noah would be in his capable hands.

“You're pregnant,” William said after a thorough examination.

“Impossible, only elvish man can carry their young,” Kurt said in disbelief.

“Maybe your husband has some of our kind's blood in him.”

Silence filled the air as the King of Rohan looked at the to elves is shock. Kurt, however, had a smug grin on his face. The elf who had helped hobbit Blaine destroy the one ring had just gotten his very human husband pregnant. A feat that was certainly up there with destroy Sauron. So Kurt was feeling quite pleased with himself. Noah, on the other hand, had a husband to murder.


	13. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every were has a mate.

Kurt, like most humans was unaware there was a whole were subculture until he met Noah at a club. He didn't understand why he felt so drawn to the muscular hunk until Noah shifted for him. Of course, the first thing Kurt did was freak out. He and Noah might have had one steamy hot night together but the fear of his new boyfriend being a werewolf cancelled that all out.

It wasn't until Noah's best friend, Blaine, explained the concept of soul mates to Kurt that the fashion guru finally understood that he was hurting Noah. Kurt also realized why he was so taken with him. And even though he was only human, the werewolf wanted Kurt badly. So decided he to give his relationship with Noah another chance.

So after three months, when Kurt had finally gotten use to the whole relationship with a werewolf thing, he found out that he got his boyfriend pregnant. Which led to another lecture from Blaine. Who knew that dating a werewolf would be so complicated?

In the long run, however, it didn't matter because Kurt (the misunderstood boy of Lima, Ohio) had just hit the lottery. He had just gotten everything he dreamed of for his life. He had his awesome Broadway career and a family.


	14. Sex Pollens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt knows that Puck always seems to get in trouble on away missions.

Dr. Kurt Hummel, CMO of the starship New Direction didn't really like his husband and dare devil captain going on a away mission without him or Finn. Before they started dating Captain Noah Puckerman had a knack for getting into trouble. Most of the time it was being found stark naked with the alien of the week. Usually it was green girl with three boobs until Noah realized that he was head over heels in love with his snarky,handsome doctor.

After their relationship began to bud from friendship into becoming lovers, Kurt began to go on away missions with his trouble maker of a husband. This time, however, thanks to Lieutenant Rachel Berry going into labor with Finn's kid, he couldn't. So while Noah got unto god knows what, he had to coach his sister-in-law through the long arduous birth of a 9 pound six ounce girl named Barbra Berry.

Once it was over, he received word that his husband was back on the ship. Practically running to their quarters, he stepped inside to see a guilty looking Noah. With his spidey sense tingling, Kurt rushed to his side and asked, “What did you do now?” Believing his husband to be capable of bring a whole entire civilization to the brink of war or death.

“Do you remember when I got doused with sex pollens three months ago?”

“Of course,” Kurt said dreamily, remembering it happily. He and Noah has spent the entire day making love after he came back from that away mission.

“Well, Ambassador Spock just informed me that I am pregnant...”

“Really?”

“Yeah, apparently those damn sex pollens...”

Pouncing on Noah, Kurt kissed him passionately on the lips, cutting off any complaints his husband might have had. This was the best thing to ever happen to them. Sure he would have to watch Noah more carefully now that he was carrying his son or daughter but at least they'd have the family they always wanted. Plus, he could have his revenge on Finn when Noah goes into labor. Beside it was only fair that the Commander would have to hold Noah's hand as he gave birth to their baby.

Oh yes, this was the best thing to ever happen to Kurt besides having his husband high and horny on sex pollens.


	15. Hunger Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last year for Kurt and Noah to take part in the reaping, will they both be safe?

It was Noah's last year for the reaping. His name was in the big plastic bowl fifty-four times in order to feed his baby sister, Sarah, and his mother with the tessera for the extra slips with his name. So far Noah had avoided becoming tribute but he knew his luck was about to run out. As a poor citizen of District 12 who had overwhelming amount of slips inside the bowl, his name would likely be choose. After-which, he would be sent off to his death or victory. The crowd stood quiet as Effie Trinket pulled out a name for the girls.

“Santana Lopez,” she announced, causing Noah to wince.

They had picked his best friend's name but as much as he wanted to, he wouldn't volunteer to take her place. Not when he was three months pregnant with his new husband's child. A baby he had not told Kurt about yet. But then again, this was also his lover's last year to participate in the Hunger Games. He prayed to whatever deity listening that they would both not be tributes.

After Santana's name was called and she claimed to the stage (her face void of any emotion), Effie's hand lunged into the bowl and grabbed a name for the boys. In a clear voice she called out, “Kurt Hummel will be our tribute for the boys.”

Noah only panicked slightly for a moment before voicing his intent. “I volunteer to take his place.”

A flurry of activity and chaos moved through out the crowd as the strong teen made his way to the stage. He knew the likelihood of him and his baby dying on the battlefield but Noah didn't care. Kurt would be safe, that's all that mattered to him. There would be stiff competition from the other Districts but somewhere deep down in his heart, Noah knew he would win.

He had to for his sake and his baby's.


	16. You Can Never Go Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt leaves Noah behind to go to New York. He comes back to Lima to find everything has changed.

They were basking in the afterglow of a weekend filled with love making when Noah blurted out, “I'm pregnant.” Kurt had hoped to never hear those words. He knew that Noah was of the rare 2% of the world's male population that carried a mutation allowing them to become pregnant. He had also done everything to prevent that from happening. After all, Kurt had dreams he wanted to pursue and he couldn't do that with a baby. He didn't need that albatross around his neck.

Now with that their senior year coming to an end, he was about to become a father. Kurt knew he wasn't ready for this. No matter how happy Noah looked, he had plans of getting the hell out of Lima after graduation. He had received a full scholarship to NYADA and he wasn't about to let the opportunity go. Not for Noah or anyone else. So he pretended to be happy about the baby, when secretly he was planning his escape.

That night while his boyfriend was sleeping, Kurt grabbed all of his belongings and got the hell out of dodge. There was only a week left to school and he had already been planning on leaving Lima early to go to New York. He was just going sooner than he anticipated. Not caring that he was going to miss his graduation, he left everything behind to pursue his dream.

Five Years Later....

Broadway Star Kurt Hummel, weary of fame and notoriety finally made his way back to his hometown. He had gotten what he wanted and paid the price of it. Sure, he was a star but that eventually became a lonely life. Even in a crowd of so called friends, Kurt yearned for home. So after another successful run in Wicked, he packed up his suitcases and took the earliest flight back to Lima.

After the airplane had landed, he rented a car. Driving down the streets, Kurt noticed that things hadn't really changed that much. McKinley still stood with jocks congregating around the dumpster and his father's garage was a busy as ever.

As he parked in front of the house Burt had bought Carol when they got married, he noticed two men talking to his father. The taller of the two had dark curly hair and he was holding the hand of a little boy. He was noticeably pregnant. The other gentleman had his hair gelled to perfection as he held hands with taller man. Next to him was a little girl about two years old sleeping in her stroller.

Curious, Kurt sat in his car and watched. He wondered who these two strangers were. Maybe they were customers thanking his father for the good job he did on their car. But they seemed to be too friendly with Burt for it to be a business call. Silently he watched them until the taller one finally turned around; he knew those hazel eyes anywhere.

“Noah,” he said breathlessly.

The one regret Kurt had was abandoning Noah like his father had. There were so many times he wanted to call Noah up to apologize but his pride always stood in the way. Now he had the chance to make things right. After hazel eyes locked onto him, Kurt hesitantly exited the car. It was obvious Noah had moved on since Kurt had run away to New York but still there was a piece of the countertenor that selfishly wanted him back.

“Kurt?” Noah gasped in surprise.

“Noah, I'm....”

“It's been a long time. I think you know my husband, Blaine. And these two little munchkins are Jacob and Alyssa,” his former lover said, cutting off whatever apology he was about to utter.

Standing there with his two ex-boyfriends, Kurt wondered how they had found each other. He knew was never going to find out. As Noah silently stared at him, his hazel eyes seem to ask him why. The problem Kurt didn't know. He wished that he could take it all back but it was too late, he had lost everything he loved. He had selfishly left Noah for fame and fortune; now he was reaping the consequences.


	17. Life is a F*cking Soap Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is messed up sometimes

It had been a winter break fling, one born out of curiosity and the need to get laid. Noah, never expected to get pregnant. Especially with their new sworn enemy's son. And if that wasn't confusing enough, Kurt Hummel had just asked him out on a date after glee practice. So as he sat there alone in the choir room after agreeing to dinner and a movie with the countertenor, Noah pondered how his life became a fucking soap opera.

If he thought about it, things starting going haywire the moment Noah decided to check Scandals out. He had heard Kurt, Blaine and Rory talking about it during lunch. Ignoring the strangeness that was the new power couple Raine and the fact Kurt was still friends with his ex, Noah found himself intrigued by the notion of a gay bar in Lima.

So right after Christmas, Noah drove to the run down club at the edge of town. Feeling comfortable in his new found bisexuality (It was the only explanation to why he found both Blaine and Kurt hot. And don't get him start on the fanfiction he use to write about those two. Damn Regionals duet made him realize that he was into girls as much as guy), Noah strolled into Scandal as if he owned the place.

It was there he fell into Sebastian Smythe's web of hotness. Unfortunately, what was suppose to be a fling turned into love for Noah. They lasted the entire break until the Warbler dumped him for Dave Karofsky. Making Noah feel a bit used once again. At the time, he just wished one of his relationship would last. Alone with Sebastian never returning his calls, he found out he was pregnant four months later.

That wasn't the only surprise he received. Apparently, Kurt had been harboring a little crush on him. Which was the reason why Blaine was currently kissing Rory instead of the countertenor. Of course before Noah even agreed to join Kurt for a night at BreadstiX, he told him about Sebastian and the baby. He just conveniently left the part of the Warbler wanting nothing to do with the kid out the conversation

Surprisingly Kurt didn't care so Noah decided to take a chance. He only hoped that this thing with Kurt would last because this time, he wasn't giving up so easily.


	18. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tribute emerges as a victor.

He never expected to win, tributes from District 12 normally didn't. He had emerged from the water filled arena, victorious. He had beat everyone out to become the second person from his poor district to win the Hunger Games but it wasn't because his mentor was particularly great; after all Haymitch Abernathy was an alcoholic. No it was because of his pregnancy. Noah had revealed pretty early on why he had saved Kurt from a fate worse then death. He also let slip the fact he was with child making him the favorite tribute of people of the Capital.

So he had a lot of sponsors. It was thanks to them that he and his baby were still alive. Sure he still had to deal with the nightmares that came with with surviving the arena but at least he was going home back to Kurt.


	19. Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah is save from a life on the streets.

When Noah was fourteen years old, his mother, Ruth, died. Not wanting him and his baby sister to be separated, he began working the streets. Selling his body to the highest bidder, Noah kept him and Sarah clothed and feed. He might have hated the way his Johns made him feel but it was the only way to get the money to keep a roof over their heads. Then the worst happened, he got pregnant.

This only left with a few more months for hooking until he began to show. So he work longer days, often skipping school to accommodate more Johns. The longer his worked, the more money he had. Noah could only hope he had enough money to afford to support him, Sarah and the baby.

One day while he was walking the streets in tight black bicycle shorts a truck stopped besides him. Looking up he recognized Burt, Kurt's dad (the boy he had been crushing on since the seventh grade). Scared that one of his classmate's father was about to pay him for sex, Noah tried to act nonchalant. He prayed that Burt didn't want to be another one of his Johns.

“You're coming with me kid,” Burt said, not liking the fact this young boy was selling his body.

Unable to argue, Noah went home with the older man where he promised to take care of him and Sarah. Burt Hummel, being an awesome dad he was, made sure that Noah never went back to the streets again. Instead, he got to be a kid again. He even got Kurt to notice him. By the time he had little Aaron, the countertenor finally asked him out on a date.


	20. Little Pink Plus Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stares at the test wishing for a different result.

Noah glared at the white stick willing for the little pink plus sign to go away. But now matter how hard he stared at it, the positive pregnancy test didn't change. He knew he should have been more careful. Unfortunately, Noah had a weakness when it came to Blaine and Kurt. All it took was one little look from the both of them and he was theirs. He would do anything for them because they loved him more than life itself.

He couldn't help but to love them back. So the first night they made love, they had one little request. They both wanted to be inside of him at the same time. Unable to deny his boyfriends anything, Noah let them pleasure him ways he never experienced before. He had been so wrapped up in the ecstasy of having both his lovers' cocks brushing against his sweet spot, that Noah had forgot about the fact he could get pregnant.

Now here he was three months later with a bun in the oven. He could only hope that his boyfriends would be happy to hear that they were going to be fathers.


	21. No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah doesn't regret the day he decided to give Blaine and Kurt a chance.

Satisfied, Noah laid in between his two lovers. He had been so nervous about telling Kurt and Blaine about the pregnancy. After all they had just moved to New York City and both of his boys had just landed their dream jobs of being the lead in a Broadway Show. Noah, on the other hand, was finishing up his last year of NYU. With little money to spare, they little in a cramp apartment in the East Village. He didn't know if they would be happy about having another mouth to feed.

So on a Friday night after cooking Blaine and Kurt a romantic dinner, he told his boyfriends the news. Ecstatic to learn that they were going to be fathers, the two boys practically dragged Noah into the bedroom. There after they quickly undressed Noah, they both entered him; making love to him all night long.

Finally as Blaine and Kurt drifted off to sleep, Noah thought about the long ago invitation they had made his senior year. The two boys had wanted him in their life and in their bed. It had taken him awhile to agree to go out with them but not once did Noah regret his choice. He loved his boys and he was glad that out of everyone he could have ended up with, he was with them. He was theirs and nothing would ever change that.


	22. A Star Is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally their son makes an appearance.

Uncomfortable, Noah shifted positions on their couch hoping to find a cozy spot for himself. He was in his ninth month of pregnancy with his lovers' son and he really wished that little Aaron Joseph Puckerman-Anderson-Hummel would finally make his appearance. He wasn't even born yet and already the baby was making his daddy really miserable.

Blaine and Kurt had done their best to appease their lover but Noah couldn’t help the way he felt. No matter how many massages Blaine gave him or cheesecakes Kurt baked for him, Noah seemed to be on the warpath. Refusing to even join his husbands in bed until the baby was born, he had slept on the couch for a month. He was about to give up on having the baby in May when finally after changing his mind about his no sex rule, Noah went into labor.

Even at a day old he could already tell with the Anderson/Hummel/Puckerman genes, Aaron was going to be a star.


	23. For Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah couldn't believe the king, who could have anyone he wanted, wanted him.

When the king first wanted him, Noah couldn't believe that Kurt had chosen a half-blood like him to be his concubine. It had been hard for his fathers to let him go especially since he had not yet reached his majority. He was also a breeder but for the sake of his village he agreed to go with the king. He just never expect to fall in love with Kurt nor did he think he would get pregnant before he was suppose to.

Kurt just couldn't get enough of him and when the king forgot to give Noah his contraception potion, he felt the tell tale warm spread to his womb confirming his pregnancy. At first he thought his lover would be angry over the news but Noah never expected Kurt to make him his husband and their son his legitimate heir. When he first agreed to go with the king, Noah never knew it would turn out this way. Now with Kurt and his son, Joseph, by his side, he didn't want his life to be any different than it was now.


	24. Concubine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew a fickled king would bring them together?

He knew this wasn't suppose to happen. Noah, as the king's concubine, shouldn't have never allowed himself to get pregnant. He, however, was young and desperately in love with Blaine. So he offered the king the one thing he shouldn't have, only to be scorned for another. Noah had seen the way his beloved had been looking at his new lover; how love filled his eyes each time Blaine glanced Rory's way. He would never know how much it hurt Noah to be replaced.

He hardly warmed Blaine's bed anymore. Instead he was forgotten like the courtesans before him. It was within those lonely days that he met Kurt. He had once been Blaine's most beloved until Sebastian came along. Then Kurt was nothing more than a pleasant memory. He had kept himself away from most of the king's other lovers until Noah entered the massive chamber that held all of Blaine's mistresses. His belly swelled with life, proving the fact he was carrying the king's heir.

It was then Kurt decided to take Noah under his wing. He never expected to fall in love again. Thankfully, his feeling were returned and in a moment of insanity, Kurt claimed Noah's baby as his own. As the news spread through out the castle of the impending birth of the two concubines' child, Blaine had no other choice but to release them from their duties.

Free, Kurt took Noah's hand and led them to a new future. One without the whims of fickled king.


	25. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is the only thing Noah has left to remind him of the man he loves.

The tiny little being growing inside of him was the only thing Noah had left of Kurt. His husband of only two years was dead; a victim of a horrible car accident. With slick roads, he had slide into a trailer truck on the way of joining Noah at the obstetrician’s office. The day they were suppose to find out the sex of their baby was the day Kurt was ripped away from him. Now he was alone with only his unborn son, Gabriel, as a reminder of the love he and his husband shared.

Noah tried his best to move on from Kurt's death but it was hard. He had to be strong, however, for his sake and well as his son's.


	26. Money Isn't Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes love is better than riches.

Kurt knew it wasn't the ideal time to find out he was about to become a father. They were still in high school and even though they were about to graduate, They didn't have enough money to provide for a baby. They had scrimped and saved to even afford a tiny apartment in New York City but the look of pure joy on Noah's face when he told Kurt he was pregnant was enough to make things work. Even though they might not have enough money to afford nice things for the baby and they were both young, they were ready for this.

And what the baby would lack in riches, it certainly wouldn't lack in love from either Kurt or Noah.


	27. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah has a few secrets he is unwilling to share.

There were a lot of thing people didn't know about Noah Puckerman. Like the fact he was a werepanther. He could shift into the badass, powerful cat whenever he wanted to. Another secret was that he was the mate of two gorgeous werepanthers, who were the leaders of the Lima pack. Blaine and Kurt had chosen him instead some of the prettier more beautiful breeders of their pack. He still couldn't believe they had claimed him but he was happy they did.

They were loving and the first time they entered him; it was slow and gentle. They couldn't get enough of him, they constantly showed Noah just how much they wanted him. Finally when the full moon appeared in the night sky, a symbol of a fertile mating, Blaine and Kurt painted ancient symbols on his glowing body. Once the ritual was over, they enjoyed the evening with their beloved mate. By the next full moon, he was pregnant with three of their kits.


	28. One Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their sixteenth birthday a mermaid is allowed to explore the human world for one year.

Whenever a mermaid turns sixteen years old, they were allowed to explore the humans' world for a year. Once that time was over, they had a choice; go back to the sea or remain human and lose the memory of the world under the sea. So when it was Prince Noah's turn to be on the surface, the mermaids of Riverfall worried. He was quite rebellious and the queen knew there was a possibility of her never seeing him again.

So Queen Ruth kept an eye on him using a magic mirror. Spying on her wayward son, she not only found out that he had found love with a human prince but her baby was also pregnant. She also had never seen Noah this happy before. Faced with the fact that her kingdom might lose their future king, Ruth made a deal with her son when his year was up.

She would use her magical powers she had received when Ruth took the mantel of queen and transform Kurt into a mermaid if Noah came back home. Without any prodding, he agreed. She wasn't surprised she didn't get an argument from her son. Ruth knew that she had given her son everything he had ever wanted. Not only would he still be able to enjoy the sea he loved but he would be able to do it with man he loved.


	29. One Plus One Equals Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah is worried when he sees Blaine flirting with Kurt.

They had met each other on the day of Regionals. They had never expected that they would become boyfriends. But the moment Noah saw Blaine, he knew he wanted a date with the Warbler. He had been nervous because it was the first time he admitted to himself that he wasn't as straight as he thought he was. In fact, Noah found his interest in women waning. Confused, he took his attraction for Blaine as a sign that maybe he might be gay.

After a month of dating, Noah knew he was love with the other boy. He had thought that Blaine felt the same way until he noticed his boy flirting with Kurt. It was suppose to be the day he told the Warbler that he was pregnant instead it turned out to be the day that once again learned he wasn't good enough. He was wrong.

The reality of what had been going on was stranger than fiction. It turned out that Kurt had gone to Blaine with the hopes that he could have both the Warbler and Noah as his boyfriends. Blaine, of course, would only agree to the new relationship if Noah wanted it. So when he sat his boyfriend down, he told the pregnant jock everything.

He had be weary of Blaine at first; fearing that the Warbler was about to dump him. What he learned shocked him. Not only did he still want Noah but Kurt did as well. Noah never thought he could be so lucky. He had two beautiful boys who wanted him and a baby on the way.

Agreeing to the new arraignments, the boys fell into a pattern of wooing, dating and sex. And when they learned of the baby, the three boys promised that no matter what they would always be together.


	30. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah is the true mate of two werepathers.

It was unheard of. No reah was the true-mate of two werepathers but Noah was. The boy who had been kicked out of his home and tribe for being gay was the beloved of Blaine and Kurt. Before that, he had been on the run with his best friend, Finn and now he was pregnant with his husbands' kits. Noah couldn't be happier than to having the family and tribe he had now. No longer was he an abomination, instead he was cared for and loved.

He had been nervous about meeting the semels who were suppose to be his mates. He thought they would reject him just like his family did. But Blaine and Kurt had welcomed him with opened arms and love. And Noah had never been happier.


	31. Boyfriend's Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah gets even for what Sebastian did to Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Episode #11: "Michael"

If they ever got their hands on Sebastian, Kurt and Noah would kill him. Not only had they injured Blaine with rock salt slushie but the guy was an ass. They hated to see their boyfriend hurt and they were going to make Sebastian pay. At first Kurt didn't want Noah to take part of the ass kicking that he and his friends were about to hand out to the Warblers but the former bad boy reminded him that just because he was four months pregnant didn't mean that he was a wuss. So Noah was going to help Kurt defend their boyfriend's honor.

Putting on his favorite Michael Jackson outfit, Noah went out on the stage and began to rock out. After that he would kick Sebastian's ass for injuring Blaine's beautiful brown eye.


End file.
